Everything I Do
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: Bensidy One-Shot, set around the time of Lewis's trial. Rated higher than needed probably, but just to be safe.


**A little plot bunny that came into my head tonight, thanks to a Tumblr. post. So, as much as I wanted sleep, I decided to write this cute little diddy first. Enjoy! xox**

* * *

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, oh, I do it for you._

Olivia walked into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of over a year. She spent most of her day in Barba's office doing trial prep. In less than a week Olivia would be facing the man who kidnapped, tortured, and unbeknownst to anyone else but Barba and herself and Lewis, raped her. It wouldn't be staying a secret much longer.

To make the whole ordeal worse, she was informed today that William Lewis was going to be defending himself, meaning that when the defense cross examined her, it would be the man who violated her asking her the questions. She put the groceries she carried down on the counter in the kitchen when she heard a ruckus coming from somewhere in the apartment. She gasped and pulled her gun, ready to fire. "Hello?" she called through the apartment.

She heard a grunt of frustration as she slowly made her way through the apartment, her heart racing, her body covered in sweat. "Show yourself!" she called again. She cocked her gun when she saw a shadowy figure standing in the darkness. "Who is it?"

"Liv? Baby, it's me."

She heard the endearing pet name and it made her nauseas, HE called her baby. She flicked on the light to see Brian standing in front of her, his hands in the air. She gasped, her mouth falling open, her gun falling to the floor, thankfully not firing. "I'm sorry. My God, Brian, I'm so sorry." She rushed to him, caressing his face with shaking hands as tears ran down her cheeks. "Baby please forgive me," she whispered, desperate for his forgiveness. She couldn't lose him. She needed him now, more than ever."

He rested his hands over hers. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, look at me." He saw her wide, glassy eyes lift to meet his. "It's okay, I'm right here. Breathe baby. In through your nose, and out your mouth, slow deep breaths," he said, following his own advice, getting her to do the same. "That's it, it's okay." He wrapped her in his arms and closed his eyes, kissing her head. "I'm here. I got you."

She shook her head. "I can't do this. This trial, I can't. It's got me all out of whack. How did I ever force a victim to do this? Why is this so hard?"

He looked down at her. "Olivia, you know that if you don't do this he will walk. You know if he walks, he's going to do this again."

She turned her face away from him. "He's going to walk anyway."

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at him. "Promise me that what I tell you is going to stay between us, you're not going to rat me out to Tucker or anyone else."

"Olivia, what happened?"

She broke free from his grasp and turned her back on him, unable to look into his eyes. "When I gave my statement to the investigator… I wasn't exactly honest about everything."

He stepped closer to her. "Olivia?"

She looked at him. "You might as well hear it now, all of it. Sit down." He sat on the bed and she sat next to him. "You know most of what happened, the forced drinking, drugs… the burns. The cuffs… Brian, he…" she shook her head, finding those three words harder to say than anything in her life. "He…. Raped…. Me."

He touched her shoulder and she closed her eyes. "Baby, that's not—"

"I'm not done. At the end of everything, when that maid and her daughter showed up, I broke the bar on the bed he had me cuffed to, and when he came back, I instigated him, I needed a reason to hurt him. When he started to come at me, I grabbed the bar and I hit him in the mouth. I grabbed the gun and held it on him, I told him not to move or I'd kill him.

He lunged at me again and I hit him with the butt of the gun. I got the key out of his pocket and cuffed him to the foot of the bed. I got maid and her daughter out, telling them both to keep their mouths shut. I walked back in that bedroom, and he taunted me, when he came to. He got in my head, telling me how he watched his dad rape his babysitter, then took him for ice cream. He begged me to shoot him, to kill him.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't shoot him because I was angry, I had the gun to his head, my finger on the trigger, I couldn't do it. He told me he knew I didn't have the balls. I grabbed the bar and I just hit him, over and over until I couldn't feel him anymore. Until he stopped moving, stopped screaming, I don't know how I didn't kill him, but I wish to God that I had."

"Olivia, are you saying what I think you are?"

"He was restrained when I beat him with that bar, Bri. He was no longer a threat, there was no self-defense, no defense of a third party. When the investigator asked what happened, I lied, and told her that he… Lunged… At me, and that's why I beat him. That he got free from the restraints, because I knew that if I told the truth, I'd go to jail for assault and attempted murder."

She ran her hands over her face and she shook her head. "I committed perjury, and if I don't lie on the stand, I'll go to jail. He's going to walk, Bri, and it's all my fault."

"Barba can say he lied to the defense attorney."

She scoffed and shook her head, tears streaming from her face. "No, no he can't. The bastard's representing himself." She sobbed and fell into Brian's arms.

He held her tight and rubbed her back pulling her close, lying down as he held her. "We'll figure it out, baby. You and Barba, baby you put the two of you together and you're unstoppable. You'll get this bastard."

She gripped his shirt as she cried. She wiped her eyes. "How? He and I both know what happened in that room. We both know he was restrained when I started beating him. I could lose everything and go to jail and he could walk… Again. And then his next victim… she's on me."

"No, Olivia you know—"

"I know what? I know better than that? No, Brian I don't. Damn it. I had a chance to get this guy and he's going to walk out of that courthouse a free man, and I'm going to wind up sitting in a cell in Rikers for assault, battery, attempted murder, and perjury."

He lifted her chin. "That is never going to happen. And IF he does get off, and IF he does this again, that victim is not on you. The only person responsible for Lewis's victims is Lewis."

Olivia nodded. "I need a shower, I need him off me, I need sleep, I—" she cried into his chest once again. "I just want to feel normal again."

He rubbed her back and stroked her hair. "It's going to be okay. How about you shower and I'll make us something for dinner, okay?"

She smiled softly and wiped her eyes. "Yeah," she whispered.

* * *

That night, after dinner, they crawled into bed and cuddled up next to each other. Olivia was wearing a pair of his sweats and one of his NYPD t-shirts. She was swimming in the material, but she was comfortable. He was in a pair of his sleep pants and an old band t-shirt. It didn't take the couple to drift off into a peaceful sleep. They were both emotionally and physically exhausted.

Olivia managed to get a couple hours of sleep before she woke up screaming, crying, and shaking from a nightmare. Brian shot up and took her hands in his. "Hey, shh shh. It's okay." He pulled her to him.

"I can still feel him," she gasped for air through her sobs, "inside of me." She softly hit his chest with a fist. "It hurts so bad, make it stop," she begged.

This broke his heart; all he could do was hold her. "I want to take all the pain away, baby. Tell me how," he begged. He just wanted to take the pain she felt away, emotional and physical."

"Don't leave me, don't ever let me go," her cries were more like wails. Gut wrenching, heart breaking wails. She clutched his chest, afraid to lose the only man she could trust. Afraid of everything outside of the bed they were cocooned in.

"Never," he whispered, he rubbed her back soothingly. "Come on, take a few deep breaths, repeating his actions from before, getting her to mimic him. "That's it, in your nose and out your mouth. Just like that. That's my girl."

She closed her eyes once she'd calmed down. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, baby."

She nodded, ignoring the tears that were drying on her face.

"Tea?"

She smiled softly, looking up at him. "That would be nice."

They walked into the kitchen together, Olivia not wanting to be alone after her nightmare. Her nightmare that was so vivid, it felt like she was right back in that beach house, in the bathroom, with HIM inside of her, taking what he had no right to take.

Brian made her a cup of tea and handed it to her. She held it in her hands and she took small sips out of it. She put it down on the counter and Brian smiled gently. "Dance with me?"

She furrowed her brow. "It's two in the morning."

He shrugged. "Might help you forget, even if it's just for a couple minutes."

She laughed gently. "Okay." She watched him put a vinyl on the record player they had and she heard the pops and white noise before the song started to play. She instantly recognized it.

He walked back over to her and wrapped one arm around her waist, taking her hand in his. He started swaying them to the music. When the lyrics started he placed a finger under her chin and lifted it, her eyes lifting to meet his. "_Look into my eyes – you will see what you mean to me._" He hummed the rest of the verse, gently singing the chorus, "_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you._"

Olivia looked into his eyes, she was in awe of the man who had his arms wrapped around her, swaying them around their kitchen at two in the morning in their pajamas to _their _song. He wasn't the best singer, he was off key, but she didn't care, to her it was the most romantic thing in the entire world.

He spun her around a few times, he continued singing and humming, their eye contact breaking only when he spun her. Once the song drew to a close, he lifted her chin once more and placed a gentle, loving kiss on her lips, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She giggled when she felt him lift her up onto the counter. She caressed his face and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what, my love?"

She rested her hands on the edge of the counter, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "For everything you do."

He caressed her face, he felt her turn her face to kiss his palm before nuzzling into his hand. "I do it for you," he whispered, his lips kissing hers again. It was feather light, their lips barely touching, his hands on either side of her face.

She smiled and rested her forehead against his. "Can we try to get a little more sleep?"

He chuckled and nodded, helping her off the counter. She took her tea in her hands, sipping it as they walked into the bedroom. They crawled back under the covers, cuddling up close together, falling asleep again, sleeping soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please review, here or on Twitter UnrbokenBarista!**


End file.
